1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a container holder and, more particularly, to a removable holder having a swinging carrier for holding a container.
2. Background Art
In the prior art, a number of holders have been made available for supporting a beverage container when a person drinking from the container puts the container down to perform another activity. In an application where the holder is secured to a moving object such as an automobile, a boat, a golf cart or the like, the holder should include a container carrier that adjusts to the movement of the vehicle so that the beverage container is maintained in a generally upright orientation and liquid is not spilled from the container as the vehicle encounters bumps or turns, is lifted, bounced or otherwise jostled. Holders providing a container carrier which maintain the beverage in a level position often include a carrier adapted to hold a beverage container pivotally connected to a mounting which, in turn, is secured to a support on the vehicle. Typically, such container holders are either too expensive, overly complicated or have more parts than necessary to perform their intended function.